


The Inbetween

by Legendofgays



Series: A Phosie universe [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Almost smut, F/F, Fluff, a deleted scene from The Game, kind of what happened in the time jump, phosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendofgays/pseuds/Legendofgays
Summary: a short one-shot of phosie in "The Game" universe where domestic phosie find themselves having to fight a succubus
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: A Phosie universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758352
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	The Inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! I'm back with a short story. Honestly i never saw myself coming back to write for legacies but i kind really wanted to write this one-shot cause inspiration struck. Thank you Liz for the prompt/idea as always the best phosie warrior.

Penelope groaned, jerking her head away from the ray of sunlight that pierced through the blinds and attacked her eyes. She shifted lazily and caught a mouthful of thick brown curls. She pulled back and gently shifted the hair away and revealed the strong lines of Josie’s neck, her skin soft at her touch. She never imagined she’d be here. She’d spent years, pleasing the likes of her parents, suppressing her feelings for Hope and after years of rebuilding her life with the two of them, Penelope was finally happy. She felt a pang in her chest, disappointed at the empty space to her left where Hope’s warm slumbering body usually was. Hope had been working hard for the past few days over a new monster that had shown up in town, which was probably where she was now. Penelope was starting to miss her other girlfriend. Josie curled in closer to her, still fast asleep and Penelope’s lips curled. She couldn’t believe she was lucky enough to have not one but two loves of her life. She pressed her lips softly against the crook of her neck. Her ears caught the slight sound of a moan escapes from Josie. She pressed another gentle kiss against her skin just underneath her jaw and Josie stirred, a low hum building in the back of her throat. Penelope knew. She was awake. Her lips found the base of her neck and left a mark, teasing the surface of her skin. But still nothing but a sharp gasp, Josie determined to pretend she was sleeping. 

“You know, two can play at this game.” Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie’s waist, her hands slipping underneath the fabric of her shirt. She could feel the rise of Josie’s chest at a sharp inhale as her nails ran along the lines of her stomach tracing over the abdomen lightly. “I can’t do anything unless you tell me I can,” Penelope whispered in her ear, nipping lightly as she did. Her fingers trailed down her body and found her knees, slowly feathering down her inner thighs, alarmingly close to where Josie wanted her but never quite touching her. “And I really want to. Do something that is.” Penelope kissed along her jaw and Josie whined. She turned and caught Penelope’s lips with her own and pulled her in closer, desperate for contact. Josie could feel the smirk in Penelope’s lips but she didn’t care, her pride pushed aside by the growing need in the pit of her stomach. Penelope shifted on top of her, her body fitting perfectly with Josie’s, her leg falling between hers. Penelope rolled her hips, pressing much-needed friction Josie needed between her legs eliciting a loud deep moan from Josie. Penelope pulled away and Josie tried to close the distance between them before Penelope inched back, hovering above her lips.

“Good morning Jojo.” Penelope smirked. Josie slumped back into her pillow with a sigh.

“Hey.” She said simply, face red with visual frustration. “You’re annoying.” She muttered. 

“I’m still waiting.’ Penelope said innocently with a smug grin dancing along her face.

“For what?” Josie huffed this time. 

“For you to give me permission to touch you remember.” Penelope’s lips grazed Josie’s cheek on their path to her ear. “Consent is sexy.” Penelope let her lips brush along her jaw but not enough to quench the desperation brewing inside of Josie.

“Please.” Josie’s voice shook unevenly. 

“Please what?” Penelope asked still barely leaving a lingering whisper of her touch along Josie’s skin. 

“Please touch me,” Josie begged breathlessly and Penelope grin grew wide as her lips attached themselves to Josie’s neck. Josie awarding her with a moan from her lips. Her hand ran along the length of Josie’s leg before her fingers teased at the edge of her shorts. Josie only bucked her hips in encouragement and Penelope smirked. She loved how easy it was to get to Josie. Just before her hands could dip past her waistband though there was a loud crash through their front door. The both of them jolted up. They ran through their bedroom door to find Hope with her heels in the neck of a woman.

“Good morning. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Hope smiled at her girlfriends standing outside of their bedroom door, watching. 

“Fresh from the bedroom. Just what I like.” The woman stuttered and took a deep breath. A wave of energy drained through Josie and into the woman. With newfound strength, she threw Hope across the room.

“What the hell is going on?” Penelope yelled as she caught Josie stumbling back.

“She’s a succubus. She feeds on sexual energy.” Hope explains as she struggles back to her feet. She moves in closer before the succubus caught the edge of her jaw and ran a tantalising finger along her jaw. 

“I can also control people with it. It seems Hope here has many desires she needs to be fulfilled.” Before the succubus could draw Hope in for a kiss Penelope shot her back with a strong force.

“Watch it. That’s my girlfriend.” Penelope warned through gritted teeth. 

“You’re right. You can have her.” She said and motioned her fingers first at Hope then towards Penelope. Hope’s eyes dark with desire, marched straight for Penelope. Before she could react she felt Hope’s lips against hers and suddenly she was very distracted. She’d missed Hope. She hated the monsters that dragged her away for days. She missed the touch of Hope, the taste of Hope, the smell of her. She was still pent up from her earlier interrupted session with Josie that she pulled Hope in with a new wave of desperation that flooded inside of her. Josie, weak, leaned against a cupboard, watched the two of them fighting for dominance, mildly distracted. It was hard to focus with both of her girlfriends in the same room together, still tense from before. It wasn’t until she heard the succubus stumble out before Josie’s attention was pulled away from Hope and Penelope. She gripped onto Hope’s shoulder and siphoned magic from her. The magic itself almost invited her into their activities, thick with succubus energy. With all the strength she could muster she tore away from her girlfriends and ran out the door to chase the succubus down. They ran through the hallway of their apartment and through to the staircase of the emergency exit. Josie cast out a silent spell locking all the doors and when they reached the bottom of the stairs, the succubus was trapped.

“Oh you got me.” The succubus held her hands up in surrender before Penelope and Hope raced down, dishevelled but clearly more put together than before. The succubus smirked with her eyes darting between the three of them before draining more energy from Josie. Penelope and Hope rushed to her side and each took one of her hands. Josie began siphoning magic from the both of them, her power growing more powerful than what the succubus could take from her. With a new surge of determination, the three of them chanted.

“ _ Fluctus impulsa, fluctus impulsa, fluctus impulsa.”  _ Until the succubus exploded, spattering over the walls.

“Okay… maybe we should’ve used a different spell.” Hope said flinging succubus guts from her hair. Josie sighed and narrowed her eyes at Hope.

“I’ll grab the bucket and mop.” She slowly marched her way up the stairs.

“I love you?” Hope called out behind her and Josie waved a weak hand behind her. 

“There are better ways of getting in my pants than bringing a sex demon home you know.” Penelope quipped, throwing an arm around Hope’s shoulder which she quickly regretted as she shook away the guts her arm sunk into. 

“I left the enchanted box at home when I left this morning. I wasn’t exactly planning to blow her up.” Hope defended. 

“Well I can say one thing is for certain,” Penelope said as she strode up the stairs with Hope following closely behind.

“What?” Hope asked.

“Nothing kills the mood more than blood and guts in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
